vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Majora
|-|Skull Kid= |-|Majora's Mask= |-|Majora's Incarnation= |-|Majora's Wrath= Summary Majora is the assumed name of the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. An evil being inhabiting Majora's Mask, it is arguably the series' most depraved and bizarre villain. Despite appearing as an inanimate object, and using the Skull Kid as its puppet, the mask carries obvious sentience and the ability to speak coherently, through its wearer or of its own power. The gender of Majora is disputed, as neither the game nor any supplementary material states it. It is likely that the true entity simply has none. The true form of Majora is arguably never seen. During Link's final battle with the spirit, it transforms into three different forms. It is possible that the appearance of Majora's Mask may somehow resemble the true appearance of Majora, if it ever even had one; however, this cannot be confirmed, but it is widely considered to be a possibility. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 4-C Name: Majora, Skull Kid Origin: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Gender: Unknown Age: At least thousands of years old (Buried thousands of years ago) Classification: Ancient Artifact/Deity/Demonic Mask Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telekinesis, Flight, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Body Control, Life Creation, Reality Warping (Can warp grown men into children or in some cases change their biological makeup altogether by morphing them into a different species), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Can create realms that can fit a sun and all the space in between inside a small moon) Attack Potency: Planet level '''(Capable of using its magic to pull the moon from its orbit and wipe out Termina. Should Majora not be stopped in the three-day limit, the moon crashing into the planet is said to annihilate the world and all its inhabitants. Even in its weakest form, it was capable of effortlessly killing Link, who had already shown to be able to defeat full power Ganon) | At least '''Star level (Capable of creating a realm inside the moon that contains a sun while still playing around) Speed: FTL (Superior to the Four Giants and Onox) Durability: Planet level (Survives at the epicenter of its moon drop completely unharmed, as seen in the 'game over' cinematic where it pops up after the moon impacts with Termina. Literally laughs off attacks from Link) | At least Star level (Hyrule Historia confirms that Link had used the Fierce Deity Mask to defeat it) Lifting Strength: Class T+ Striking Strength: Class XJ | At least Class XGJ Stamina: Superhuman+ (Kept the moon in a fixed position above Termina while at the same time constantly pulling it down over the course of three days), possibly Limitless as Majora's Wrath (As an entity that was not strictly physical, it never appeared to grow tired after becoming serious about the fight) Range: Several meters with melee attacks, varies from dozens of meters to hundreds of millions of kilometers with magical abilities Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Highly sadistic, though it apparently only views all its havoc as a game. Capable of setting up complicated dungeons and puzzles for Link to solve. Weaknesses: Has a tendency to play around, which makes it careless. Several times throughout the game, Majora could have effortlessly killed Link, but was more interested in playing a twisted game with the hero. Majora was so assured of its own superiority, it even gave Link the Fierce Deity Mask to use against it during their final confrontation. Key: Attached to a Host | Unrestricted Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Demons Category:Nintendo Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4